


Time To Go Home

by MamaBearF1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Things, Heartbreak, Klassiker gave my brain bad ideas, Making Up, Multi, Temper Tantrums, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Thank you Blue_Night for becoming my beta! :) xx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Blue_Night for becoming my beta! :) xx

Robert waved at his team's bus to leave without him because Lukasz had promised to pick him up after the game. He still didn't know why he had agreed to staying at Lukasz' place for the night. Maybe because of the stupid hope that Piszczu would let him come a bit closer again, not keeping him at arm's length as he had done it over the past three years which had passed by.

            Now his hope was vanishing in thin air because there was no one waiting for him. He tried to call Piszczu, but his calls went straight to the voice mail. It was all an evil joke that had been played on him. Lewy knew that he deserved it, but the pain he felt in his chest wasn’t so easily muted. No, Lukasz wouldn’t do that to him. Robert took out his phone, finding the number he hadn’t called in a long time.

            “Hallo!” answered in a rather gruffy voice. The Bayern striker jumped in the air because he hadn't expected the man to answer at all.

            “Hey, Kuba! It’s me Robert.” Lewy said in a small voice, afraid of the call coming to an end if he talked louder.

            “Yes, I know. I have a phone number identification Why are you calling?”

So Kuba had known who was calling and yet answered. A stupid smile was gracing Roberts face. It was such a simple thing, but it meant so much.

            “I tried to call Lukasz, but he isn’t answering. He promised me that I can stay at his place for tonight.”

            “Expected it to happen. You should go to your team hotel for your own good, Robert. You'd made pretty clear that you don’t care about us three years ago, so why do you have to keep tearing up his scars?” Jakub told him in such a cryptic way that Robert didn’t understand half of what he said. Then, it struck him like a lightning: today would have been their five years anniversary.

            “Oh no, I forgot. Where is he, Kuba?”

            “Yes, you seem to forget a lot of things, Lewandowski. You know where he is as well as I know that you’re playing with this flat key in your pocket.” came the slow answer as though Robert was a child that needed to have explained everything one by one.

            He looked down to see his hand fiddling with the key of their flat. Lewy had never taken it off because somehow, this simple piece of metal comforted him like no human being could do. At least not the ones he had tried to let in.

            “You still own that place?”

            “Yes, we all do. Lukasz didn’t allow me to sell it. All three of us kept something from this relationship. You kept a key, I kept pictures, and he kept the flat. The place where we were most happy and most broken at the same time.”

            “I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to do that to you. I thought you could go on without me. You always were Lukasz and Kuba, I had to give you this chance.” Robert said, thinking how stupid it now sounded. Once it had been good enough of a reason, but now he had grown up; and he realized through how much pain he had pulled all the three of them.

            “Lewy, you’re an idiot. Your sorry won’t fix what happened between us.”

            “Why are you so calm?”

            “You shall see once you reach the flat.”

With that, the call ended, and Robert started walking down the familiar streets of Dortmund. Everything here reminded him of the heart warming moments he had spent here with his ex-lovers. Piggy back rides on Kubas back after amazing wins. In the end he had exchanged it all to  the glory of the red kit, believing that the familiarity of red would keep him as safe as the national team kit did.

            Instead, it only served to show that his life had become about his career only. He simply was the warrant that kept shooting goals in the net. There were hugs after scored goals, but those didn’t feel right or fill his soul. In the national team, Kuba and Lukasz hugged him after goals but they always made him feel colder. He had ruined their lives with his decisions.

            Robert stopped in front of the doors, hearing loud banging noises from inside the flat. He didn’t think twice before opening door to find a vase exploding next to his head. Lewy ducked down when the next object was thrown over his head. The dark-haired Pole looked up to see a wild-eyed Lukasz staring at him with so much anger radiating from the usually calm man. Now he understood why Kuba was so calm. There were worse things he had to handle.

            “Lukasz, you have to sit down. Standing isn’t good for your knee.” Robert said, closing the doors before all of the neighbors would rush to them. The next step was to slowly walk over to Piszczu with his arms wide open as if he was cornering a wild animal. Lukasz' nostrils only flared and the next object flew towards Lewy.

            “Fuck off, Lewandowski!” Now he really realized in what kind of trouble Robert had gotten himself. The fair-haired Pole had never called him by his surname. It was Kuba's endearment as weird as it was. That was something he and Kuba had never stopped doing, but their Piszczu had never done it before.

            “I can’t, Piszczu! Not this time.”

            “It’s all your fault. You broke our hearts. Today you did the last step, go back to your new Columbian toy. Leave us alone for once.”

            “No, not this time. I've made this mistake once, not ever again.” said Robert, daring to come few steps closer but it still wasn’t close enough. Lukasz had calmed down a bit, but Lewy could still see the storm raging in his soul.

            “You want to know why it hurts so much? Why I can’t let you go?” asked Lukasz, firing questions like bullets at him, and they all hit Robert right in the ten. The older one threw away the coach pillows till he had found what he had obviously been looking for. “Catch!”

            Lewy caught the normal sized velvet box, and his heart stopped. It couldn’t be. All these three years it had stayed hidden in that couch. This was the good news Lukasz had wanted to announce right before Robert had told them about his move. He opened the box to see two silver bands, both of them had some Polish traditional patterns on them.

            “Exactly, I wanted to give these to you two. With special engravings for both parts of my soul.” 

“I didn’t know...” Robert was straight up interrupted by the older man, but the Dortmund's defender's lack of attention also made it possible for Lewy to move closer to Piszczu.

            “That wouldn’t have changed your mind. Only hurt more if that's possible. Kuba doesn’t even know about them. So take them with you and leave me be, please.”

            “Like I've told you before, I’m not going anywhere. I’m owning up to my mistakes. Let me take care of both of you!”

            “No!” but it sounded weak, the rest of the anger that had kept him upright until now fading and leaving Lukasz vulnerable. His knee gave in underneath him after having stood  for so long and without the cane supporting his weight. Lewy rushed forward to catch him, both men slowly sliding down to the floor. Piszczu's face was hidden on Robert's neck, tears slowly trailing down over his leather jacket and sobs wrecking the older man's body.

            “Shhh...I’ll take care of both of you. You deserve the best. Let me prop your leg up, can’t stand seeing you hurting yourself more.” Robert spoke softly, drawing soothing circles over his lover's back while quickly sending a few texts to arrange few things. They needed a place where they could heal without anyone looking for them.

            “I’m sorry!  Didn’t want to hurt you.” mumbled Lukasz, his voice dubbed by the leather.

            “Piszczu, babe, look at me.”

Lukasz looked up with his lovely grey eyes that had gone red rimmed. The dark-haired striker wiped the last stray of tears away, smiling at the older man.

            “You didn’t hurt me at all, babe. I booked us some holidays away from all this. Let’s go wash your face with cold water and get some of your stuff from the flat.”

            “What about the national team duty? You’re the captain.”

            “It isn’t important. For once in my life let me put you and Kuba first. We already are in the World Cup, take this as team building.”

            “Will Kuba really join us?”

            “He won’t have a chance to say no. We need this.”

Robert stood up, offering his hand to Lukasz and waiting for him to take it. The older man grabbed it with a little bit of hope showing in his eyes. Of course, there was a lot of work that they would have to do. But Robert hoped that this time all three of them were finally ready to fight for their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this part also has been written. I'm sorry for the long wait from my part. Huge thank you goes to my beta @Blue_Night for putting up with my nonsense of writing of late night hours. :) xx

It had been two days since the three of them had moved in the little forest lodge Robert had rented for them. Two days since Kuba had lost his nice pretense, staying as far away from Lewy as possible. Disappearing from the room when Robert merely opened his mouth to say something. Worst of all was that Lukasz was caught between that all and he really didn’t deserve having to choose between them all of the time.

Piszczu couldn’t even come close to Robert without Jakub growling like an angry lion ready to attack. This way they would never get anything done before the international break would pass by with another chance just slipping away. At least the dark-haired striker had been able to talk with the taller blond on the plane.

“Ok, boys, don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” Lukasz told them, taking his sports bag. He visited his physio everyday, usually Kuba managed to follow him every time, but today was different. Kuba was getting up to join Piszczu a few seconds after the defender had left them.

The dark-haired striker could hear the lock clicking close. Jakub tried to move the door, but it simply wouldn’t budge. He went looking for the spare key, but it was nowhere in the sight. Lewy had to smirk about their mate's mischievous ways.

His smirk vanished the moment he heard loud thump against doors though, and then Jakub yelping in pain. Robert was on his feet and rushing to his teammate's aid in no time. Kuba was clutching his hand, but the moment Robert was stepping close to him he flinched away from him and growled. Lewy really had finally enough of this.

“Let me look at it at least. We don’t want Lukasz to worry.” Robert said sternly, making the other man's eyes light up with anger. That was at least another reaction than the growling and grumbling that had been going on for days.

“Maybe we will finally leave this place, if he thinks that. There isn’t anything to save.” Kuba answered, marching past Lewy to the kitchen. The taller man followed him like a shadow, feeling that there were finally some cracks showing in the walls Kuba had raised around himself.

The cold water was running over the injured hand that had colored in different shades of red. While Robert was taking ice out of the fridge and to put it into towel, wrapping it up carefully so no ice cubes would slip out. He closed the tap, taking Kubas hand in his, carefully not to hurt it more. To the dark-haired striker's surprise, the blond man didn’t protest, letting him take care of his hand willingly.

Out of habit Lewy's fingers started to draw circles over the scars on Kuba's wrist. It had always been his way to comfort Kuba, while Lukasz was usually kissing these scars. His caress made Jakub look up and straight into Robert's eyes. There was so much pain was showing in them, taking Roberts breath away. His fingers stopped what they were doing, but he wasn’t pulling away. It was the closest thing he could get to finally get through to Kuba.

“You know that I promised Lukasz to never hurt you, to never leave you because that would kill all the trust that you've had in me. In the end, I killed the trust of both of you. I was so stupid because I let myself believe that what everyone else wanted to see was the truth: Namely that it was only the two of you - Lukasz and Kuba.” said the striker, returning to stroking the scars. They always reminded him and Lukasz that they could have lost this precious man.

“You’re stupid.” whispered Jakub, looking down at his hand with a soft expression on his face. “You hurt us badly. I wouldn’t get out of bed for weeks, and Lukasz was trying to pretend that we would be able to get through this together. But how could we be whole and happy when our third piece was missing?”

Robert felt tears streaming down on his face. He hadn't realized how deep the scars were he had left till this moment. Kuba's face was also stained with tears, the small sounds of the glittering drops falling onto the floor audible in the otherwise silent kitchen.

“Lukasz tried to call you, but you didn’t answer. You crushed into our lives like a hurricane, coming out of the blue and without warning, just to disappearing again as fast as you had come. Then they sent me away to Italy, they split all of us up. Maybe it was for best because after that year I came back to Germany actually feeling better. It seemed that Lukasz had also healed in the meantime. We saw you as a teammate and only as such.” Jakub told him, making Robert pulling him into a hug while still somehow managing to press the ice onto the injured hand.

“My phone got stolen. When I got my new one I called you, but no one answered, and I thought that you had forgotten me as quickly as I had thought that you would do it. It convinced me that I had made the right choice, but then I saw you both when we were with national team. I just wanted to go and hug you, mess up your hair lovingly, but I had no right to do that anymore.”

“Don’t you think that we didn't want the same. Lukasz cried throughout the whole night, repeating that he would leave the team because he couldn’t do it. We all hurt each other in the worst way. We’re grown ups, so we should have had this talk a few years ago. But we have our own egos, too.”

The younger man just couldn’t take all of this in one go. Kuba's words carried too much pain. He had been so stupid to leave the best thing in his life, and he had learned the hard way that money and fame couldn’t buy him what Lukasz and Jakub had brought into his life. Just burying his face in Kuba's hair and smelling his unique smell that had followed Robert wherever he had gone took a little bit of the huge stone away that had pressed down onto his chest.

“You should move to the couch, Kuba. I need to give you something that Lukasz hid from both of us.” Robert suggested, moving away only reluctantly from Kuba. The striker feared that moving too fast would break this moment of peace between them they had finally reached with their talk.

Lewy yet rushed to his room as fast as he could, grabbing the three necklaces from his nightstand. He hadn't been sitting around doing nothing. If they didn’t take him back, at least he could watch them being happy as a friend even if that would hurt him. Nevertheless, it wouldn’t be a too high price to pay for his own stupid mistakes.

“What Lukasz had hidden in our flat made me hate myself even more.” revealed the younger man, walking into the living room and sitting on the other side of couch, just in case Kuba would punch him when he saw the rings that where hanging from three silver chains.

“Piszczu made us these promise rings and he wanted to give them to us right when I broke the news of my departure from Dortmund to you.”

Kuba took the ice off his hand, putting it onto the plate on the table to avoid that the whole table would overflow with water. The older man's fingers skimmed over the rings, making them clink together. Jakub didn’t take his eyes off the rings, while Robert continued to talk: “I had the ring made for Lukasz and these chains. So you both can wear them not needing to be afraid that someone will see them and ask too many questions.”

The blond was intently watching Piszczu’s ring with the engraving of Kuba's nickname for the other blond on the inner side of it. It made the older one smile slightly and his eyes light up. Robert felt better seeing that smile.

“May I?” asked Lewy, putting the remaining two chains onto the table. The midfielder just nodded, the cool silver chain sliding over his neck apparently making something inside him calm down. It seemed to fill him with a feeling of belonging if Robert was reading the expression on Kuba's face correctly. Robert hoped that there would be no more wandering because it seemed that they have found their way back to each other.

Jakub reached out for Roberts necklace but the striker stopped his hand whispering: “Don’t! I don’t deserve this.” Kuba was looking at him with a frown as if he was wondering how someone being so smart could be so stupid at the same time.

“Robert Lewandowski! This is the reason why all of this started in the first place. You feeling like you don’t deserve it or that you are not a part of our relationship. All the three of us are equal here. There is no Kuba and Lukasz plus Robert. There is equality between all of us. So let me put this necklace around your neck, and let’s just cuddle then.”

Lewy’s face bloomed in a huge smile. Jakub put the necklace over his head with so much care and hope shining in his eyes, hope that Robert would finally believe that he deserved to be a part of them, too. The striker settled down in a lying position on the couch, and Kuba soon followed, burrowing his back as close to Lewy’s chest as he could. Robert's arm laying over Jakubs waist, their fingers interlacing together. Both of them were so tired from all of the fighting, exhaustion seeping into their bones.

                                                                                                    ****

Lukasz came back to a house that was completely silent. That made him feel dread in his heart. Usually, such silence didn’t mean anything good. He took his time taking off the coat and his scarf, getting ready for picking up the pieces of whoever was left behind. What he saw took him by surprise, making him gasp for air. Piszczu’s eyes were already wet with unshed tears at the sight on the couch.

He could only have dreamed about such an outcome of this situation. Something caught Lukasz' eye on the table. There was a necklace gleaming in the late evening sun on the table. The blond defender could feel his legs trembling from his training and also from the emotions that were coursing through his body. Hence he sat down on the floor by table, taking the necklace in his trembling hands and squeezing it. Sobs were wrecking his body, making the two sleeping men wake up.

The moment they noticed their partner crying on the floor, they were already by his side, going down on their knees, hugging him close but it only made the defender cry harder. Two pairs of blue eyes met over the head of their lover, not understanding what was happening.

“Lukasz, baby, you have to calm down and tell us what happened?” Jakub broke the silence. Fingers carding through Lukasz' hair in a calming manner soothed him, and slowly enough, Piszczu was finally coming back to them.

“I waited for this moment for so long. It feels as if it wasn’t real.” Lukasz told them through little hiccups, watching what Robert was doing intently. Lewy opened Piszczu’s palm, finger by finger, revealing the ring. He took it and put it around the defender's neck, kissing Lukasz.

“It is real, baby. Everything is finally settling down.” declared the dark-haired striker, getting up from the floor. “But I see that you still don’t believe us. Kuba, do you think that we should show him how real it is?”

“I think we should.” said Jakub with a huge smirk on his face. Lukasz got picked up from the floor by Robert, making the blond let out another yelp. “We will finally be able to make good use of that king sized bed in your room.”

“I knew you were swooping around the house. You sneaky lion.”

Bedroom doors closed behind them and only laughter could be heard. Their rekindled bond needing confirmation. Happiness finally filling this house.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
